Anakku, Kenapa Kau Berbeda
by minae cute
Summary: Dedicated to United Fandom 'Event Time Machine' Naruto yang tadi pagi merengek minta diantar jemput Ibunya ke sekolah, tiba-tiba meminta Ibunya untuk tak mengantar jemputnya lagi pada siang harinya, apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran dalam sehari?


31 Oktober 2014

.

**Summary : Dedicated to United Fandom 'Event Time Machine' **Naruto yang tadi pagi merengek minta diantar jemput Ibunya ke sekolah, tiba-tiba meminta Ibunya untuk tak mengantar jemputnya lagi pada siang harinya, apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran dalam sehari?

.

.

**Anakku, Kenapa Kau Berbeda**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto, Kushina**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang anak berambut blonde, bermata safir, memakai baju bergambar rubah berekor sembilan dan membawa tas ransel bergambar rubah, anak itu berjalan mundur sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, dengan kedua tangan yang mengengam erat tali tas ranselnya. Karna tak tahan lagi, anak itu pun berlari, kembali ketempatnya semula.

Beberapa saat kemudian anak bermata safir itu jalan kedepan lagi, masih tetap menangis tersedu-sedu,

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kakinya terus maju kedepan, melebihi jalan mundur yang dilakukannya tadi, tapi kemudian dia berhenti, berbalik arah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ketempatnya semula.

Jalan.

Jalan.

Jalan.

"Ka-chan~" Teriak anak berambut blonde sembari memeluk erat Ibunya yang duduk di dekat pos kampling desanya.

"Kenap kembali lagi, Naru?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang tengah memangku sambil mengelap airmata anaknya.

"Aku hikz mau diantar hikz, ka-chan." Pintanya sembari merengek.

"Kau kan sudah kelas satu SD, masak tak malu jika diantar ka-chan ke sekolah?" Kushina hanya ingin anaknya lebih mandiri, apalagi jarak rumahnya dan sekolah anaknya tidaklah terlalu jauh dan tak melewati jalan raya.

"Aku hiks, hanya ingin hiks, diantar ka-chan~" bujuknya lagi sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

Brrrmmm. Brrrmmm

"Ayo Naru, ke sekolah!" Ajak seorang wanita dua puluhan tahun berambut pink dengan baju berwarna merah beraksen bunga sakura, setelah menuruni sepeda motor.

"Tidak mau hikz, aku mau berangkat sama ka-chan hikz.." bocah itu tak mau ke sekolah dengan selain ibunya.

"Ini Ibu kasih uang jajan," ucap wanita berambut pink yang merupakan wali kelas Naruto sembari memberikan uang yang langsung disambar Naruto, "Ayo ke sekolah bersama Ibu." Ajaknya lagi.

"Tidak mau, hiks!" Tolaknya meskipun sudah menerima uang yang dberikan gurunya.

"Anda berangkat saja dulu," pinta Kushina yang tak enak dengan wali kelas anaknya.

"Tapi, Naru bagaimana?" Guru bermata hijau itu tampak khawatir dengan anak didiknya.

"Biar saya yang mengantarnya." janji Khusina, _Jika begini terus, kapan Naruto bisa berangkat sendiri ke sekolah?_

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu..." pamit wali kelas mengingat bel masuk sekolah akan segera berbunyi.

"Ayo Naru," ajak Khusina sembari menggandeng anaknya, berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Aterin sampai sekolah~" rengek Naruto manja.

"Iya..."

"Jangan tinggalin Naru sendirian~"

"Ka-chan pulang sebentar terus mandi dulu ya, ini aja masih pake daster."

"Jangan lama-lama~"

"Iya, sini peluk dulu." Ibu berambut merah itu langsung memeluk dan mengusap mata saffir anaknya yang berlinang air mata, "Jangan nangis lagi, kamu kan udah sekolah, apa gak malu?"

"Biarin!" Sungut bocah berambut blonde.

"Dasar anak itu." Khushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya, "Sudah sampai, sana masuk." Suruhnya pada sang anak sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Anterin sampai kelas..."

"Ka-chan malu, masih pakai daster."

"Tapi,"

"Sudah masuk saja sana, Ka-chan liatin dari sini."

"Janji, ya~"

"Iya, tapi jangan nangis lagi donk." Diusapnya mata sang anak yang terdapat linangan airmata.

"Aku masuk dulu Ka-chan." Pamit sang anak sembari mencium tangan ibunya, setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah

"Maaf ya, ka-chan telat." Kushina meminta maaf pada anaknya karena telat menjemput.

"Ka-chan, bisa tidak kalau mulai besok, Naru berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian?" Pinta seorang anak berambut blonde yang tadi pagi merengek minta diantar jemput ibunya.

"Ka-chan gak salah dengar?" _Apa dia salah makan obat? _Walaupun senang anaknya tak manja lagi, namun melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis dari sang anak tetap saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Beneran, bukankah ka-chan ingin aku mandiri?"

"Tapi kenapa secepat itu?"

"Pokoknya aku gak mau lagi diantar jemput, titik!" Anak bermata saphir itu langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya dan kembali kerumahnya, tanpa memedulikan sang ibu yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Anakku, kenapa kau berbeda?" _Akupun tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku senang mendengar anakku mau berangkat sekolah sendiri, ataukah aku harus merasa khawatir karena perubahannya yang begitu cepat? _Kushina melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan anaknya, _Bagaimanapun juga ka-chan merasa bangga padamu, nak..._

"Ka-chan cepat, Naru pengen makan ramen."

"Iya..." _Walaupun berbeda, kau tetaplah Naruto, anakku yang paling aku sayang._

"Dasar dobe." celetuk seorang bocah berambut raven yang selama ini menyaksikan interaksi ibu dan anak Namikaze dari jauh. "Saatnya pulang dan makan semangkuk soup tomat hangat buatan ka-chan." Bocah itu pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

Ide pembuatan fict ini terlintas saat Nae melihat sendiri seorang anak yang berjalan maju mundur memakai seragram SD sembari menangis sesenggukan di depan rumah Nae, setelah khusuk melihat dengan seksama dan sejelas-jelasnya, Nae melihat anak itu berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya erat yang duduk disebelah pos kampling, tak ingin ditinggal ibunya barang semenit pun.

Bahkan guru anak itu benaran datang dan membeujuknya ke sekolah, tapi anak itu tetap ingin diantar ibunya yang masih mengenakan daster.

Kejadian disekolah dan seterusnya Nae gak tau sih, lagian gak mungkinkan Nae jadi stalker keluarga yang harmonis itu? Ya gak?

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

Seorang sensei berambut pink dan memakai baju merah beraksen bunga sakura berjalan menuju kelas satu, dibelakangnya terdapat seorang bocah berambut raven, bermata onix yang setia mengikutinya berjalan.

"Anak-anak selamat pagi." Ucap sensei berambut pink, ketika memasuki kelas satu.

"Selamat pagi sensei." Teriak semua anak di dalam kelas kompak.

"Anak tampan yang dibelakang sensei siapa?" Tanya seorang anak berambut kuning dikuncir kuda.

"Sensei hampir lupa," dilihatnya bocah yang tadi selalu mengikutinya, lebih tepat jika dia yang menyuruh bocah itu mengikutinya, "Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Hanya suara jangkrik dari kebun belakang sekolah yang meramaikan suasana kelas satu paska seorang anak berambut raven memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya sensei berbando merah itu, tak percaya anak didik barunya hanya menyebutkan namanya saja, "Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah Naruto," pintanya berhubung Sasuke tak lagi berkomentar, "Naruto angkat tanganmu." perintahnya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang ditaruh diatas meja.

"Sa-saya~" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata saphirnya yang digenangi airmata.

"Kenapa kau mena.

"Saya tidak mau duduk disebelah anak cengeng yang selalu ingin dipeluk Ibunya." Celetuk Sasuke memotong ucapan senseinya.

"Siapa yang cengeng, teme?" Sungut Naruto tak mau dituduh cengeng.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, dobe!" Tunjuk Sasuke, yang jari telunjuknya tepat mengenai hidung Naruto.

"Aku tidak cengeng dan jangan pernah mengataiku dobe, dasar teme." Naruto menepis telunjuk Sasuke dari hidungnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cengeng, mana mungkin masih merengek meminta diantar jemput ibunya kesekolah, hah!" Sindir Sasuke yang saat berangkat sekolah tadi melihat drama antara ibu dan anak Namikaze. "Bahkan sekarang saja kau masih menangis karena ditinggal ibumu." Tunjuknya pada kedua mata Naruto yang sembab, "Dan jika tak ingin ku panggil Dobe, maka berhentilah memanggilku Teme." _Kenapa aku jadi cerewet dan suka mengurisi urusan bocah itu? Seperti bukan Uchiha saja, tapi sudahlah! Toh sudah terlanjur._

"Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri tanpa diantar ka-chan!" Sungut Naruto meledak-ledak, _Apa aku bisa? Tapi aku tak mau dianggap cengeng oleh orang itu. Ka-chan apa yang harus Naru lakukan?_

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti mintalah Ka-chanmu jangan lagi mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah, jika besok kau masih diantar jemput Ka-chanmu, selamanya aku akan memanggilmu si dobe cengeng, mengerti?" _Kenapa aku begitu mengurusinya?_

"Jangan meremehkanku, teme." Tunjuk Naruto tepat dihidung Sasuke, "Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, karna itu adalah jalan ninjaku." Ucapnya menirukan apa yang diucapkan tokoh di anime kesayangannya yang namanya mirip sepertinya.

"Janji?" Sasuke menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Naruto.

"Janji!" Naruto pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke, "Mulai besok aku tidak akan diantar jemput oleh ka-chan lagi." Imbuhnya mengutarakan janji yang telah dibuatnya.

"Senang mendengarnya," ucap sensei berambut pink terharu melihat interaksi antara kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu, terlebih Naruto tak akan lagi merengek jika tak ada Kushina didekatnya, "Bisakah kalian duduk dan mengikuti pelajarannya." Tanyanya yang akan memulai pelajaran.

"Bisa sensei." Jawab Naruto yang langsung duduk dibangkunya dan diikuti Sasuke yang duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Nae tau alur cerita ini begitu cepat dan kurang tertata dengan rapi, tapi entahlah, hanya ini yang bisa Nae tulis, kejadian di omake merupakan flashback ya, moga aja terlihat seperti flasback dan tak terlihat seperti cerita yang berdiri sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya Nae mengikuti 'United Fandom dengan tema Event Time Machine' semoga masuk kriteria.


End file.
